Fix You One Shot!
by matty98twloha
Summary: Takes place after Sophie's fall, Sian helps her get through her pain. One Shot if i continue it will only by one more chapter. please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Don't really know hoe good this is, but here it is anyway..

I don't own anything.

**Sian:**

"Where Sophie" Sally asked as she walked into the kitchen,

"She's in her room" Sian replied.

"Again"

"Yeah she said was tired" sighed Sian.

"Sian, she'll get better"

"I know. It's just… This is my fault. If it wasn't for me she would of never ended up on the roof to being with." "Don't say that, its not your-" Sian cut her off. "I know. I Know I just I feel like I should of saw it coming."

"None of us did."

"I guess. I'm just going to head up to bed. Good night Sally."

"night Sian."

Sian headed upstairs to Sophie's room.

**Sophie:**

Sophie sat looking out her bedroom window. Street lights lighting up the street below her as she watches the people she's grown up around leaving the Rovers. She thinks back at all the things she been through in the past year, everything from Sian and all of the stuff with her family to the tram that came crashing from the heavens destroying half the street and her family altogether. Now looking back its no wonder she ended where she is now, bruises all over her body. The pain wasn't too bad which is surprising since she fell of a roof onto a car. What hurt the most was that now when she left the house everyone looked at her weird, probably wondering how a girl like me ended up like this, truth is I don't think I really know. No one really talked to her it was like they thought that if they said something wrong she would break in half. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear her door open.

**Sian: **

As I walk up the stairs I wondered what I was going to say to her, for her to understand how sorry I am. I open her door and see her standing looking out her window.

"Soph" I said she didn't say anything or do anything that told me that she even heard me. I go up behind her and slowly wrap my arms around her as not to scare her but she still flinches and goes tense until she realizes its me.

"hey I thought you were going to sleep"

"I was going to but I couldn't sleep"

"are you in pain because I can go grab you something for it?

"no I'm fine, I was just thinking"

"About?"

"nothing important lets get some sleep"

"ok" I know her enough that she will talk when she is ready.

We get into bed and we are laying there side by side for about 5 minutes when she talked "why does everything go wrong?"

"what do you mean?"

"I feel like everything goes wrong. Like look at some of the stuff in our lives. I mean right from the beginning, when Ryan kissed me and you thought I lied to you, then I kissed you and I thought my world was falling apart because I thought you hated me, then we get together and you end up getting really sick and we both end up missing prom, then ryan came back into it and I thought you were going to run when he found out about us, we go to a festival so we can be with each other without everyone else to care about seeing us and that just did the opposite and I couldn't see you as much, then there was the wedding with everyone finding out about us before we ran away then we ran out of money so we were forced to come back, your parent disowned you, then we both get kicked out of church because they can't accept us, and then everything with us was getting better and a tram crashes into the street and kills people and splits my family up, mum is so busy with her problems with dad that she doesn't listen to a thing I say, I get kicked out of collage, you leave and I felt like I didn't have anyone here to talk to, then when I think it can't get worse you get back and break up with me and I fall off of the roof of the church I was kicked out of and now you feel that you have to take care of me. I just feel like everything falls apart in my life." by the time

she was done I could tell she was crying.

"hey, I want to take care of you, I love taking care of you. And none of that was your fault and I was mad when I broke up with and I really didn't mean it, I love you, I don't know what I would do with you."

"I love you too can we go to sleep now"

"yeah get some sleep." she turned on her side and curled into me so I could hold her as she fell asleep.

The next day I woke up and told Soph I was going to my classes and that I would see here later. After I got ready and went to find the one person who could help me.

**Rosie:**

I walk into the house I used to call home and see my sister sitting on the couch. "what are you doing?"

"what does it look like Rosie, I'm watching TV"

"Well get up" she looks at me weird "what, why?" "cuz we're going shopping duhh" I say like it's the most obvious thing. "I don't want to go shopping" "I don't care get up you cant just sit and watch tv the rest of your life so go get ready. Come on, you know I'll win in the end so just make it easier so we can go now."

"fine, whatever. But I'm not staying out long." Sophie said as she headed for the stairs.

**2 hours later**:

Rosie I don't want do this anymore, I'm tired and I want to go home." Sophie said as she followed rosie into the next store. "Too bad we're getting you a dress" rosie said back "why do I need a dress?" "sophie you need a dress because you don't have one and I want to buy you something before we go to my place for a make over." "why" "do you really need to ask so many questions? Why can't we do some sisterly bonding, I don't get to see you as much since I moved out and I miss you." rosie said as she started looking through dresses. "and you couldn't think of anything else to bond over?" sophie said right as rosie started squealing. "OMG this is the perfect dress try it on."

Sophie took the dress and went to the dressing room, when she stepped out she was wearing a red strapless dress that cut of right above her knees.

"see I told you it was perfect, you look hot" rosie said as she looked at sophie in the dress. "its ok I guess" "ok? Its better then ok, I'm a genius" rosie said with pride in her voice. "now I wouldn't take that far" sophie said under her breath as she went to change back into her other clothes.

They were back at Rosie's and were almost done with Sophie's makeup when Sophie said "really, what's the point of this? I mean I'm going home after this, its not like I'm going out to one of those night clubs you go to." "What do you mean, I think everyone should be dressed like this all the time no matter where they're going." "you would be someone that would think that." sophie said as Rosie finished with the makeup. "ok your done" "great can I go home and go to bed now since you've had your fun?" "your no fun baby sis, but yeah I guess you can go home. We should do this again sometime" rosie said as she hugs her sister goodbye. "yeah whatever you say rosie." sophie said as she left.

**Sophie:**

As I walk across the road to my house I notice that mum's cars not at the house and that the doors locked. 'great no ones home, nothing ever changes around this place' I think to myself as I unlock the door. When I step inside I smell food cooking and can hear soft music. Confused, I stepped more into the living room to a site that makes me speechless. Sian is standing in the middle of the room with all the furnisher pushed to the side of the room, wearing the dress she was suppose to wear to prom, candles light up the whole room giving it a warm feel.

"hey"

"hey yourself, what's all of this?"

"well last night after you told me all of that stuff I decided that we should forget about all the bad memories and make new good ones. And since our first prom didn't really go to well I figured we could have our own better prom." Sian said and she saw that sophie was about to cry. "oh Soph I'm sorry please don't cry, we don't have to do this we can just go to bed or something and I'll pick all this up." Sian said before sophie cut her off with a kiss. Sophie broken the kiss and said "I love it, no one has ever done this for me before, thank you. Wait, is this why I spend all day with rosie shopping and where's mum she's usually home by now?"

Sian smiled as she said "I talk to your mum and she went out with Jeff to give us some alone time and I'm sorry about the whole shopping day with rosie thing I know she's a pain but it was the only way I could think of to get you out of the house to set up and for you to look like you are going to a prom." "well when I look at it that way I guess it wasn't to bad having to put up with rosie all day to be able to be here with you right now." sophie said as she kissed Sian. Sian was the one to break the kiss this time. "I think the foods done if you would like to eat" they headed to the kitchen to eat, it looked much like the other room with candles around the room and two bigger candles on the table. They sat and ate while sophie told Sian about shopping with rosie and whatever came to mind.

When they were done eating Sian cleaned up the kitchen and they went back to other room and sat down. "The food was really good, thank you for all of this, I really need it." Sophie said to Sian as she rested her head on Sian's shoulder. "I just wanted you to know that I love you and that I would do anything for you no matter what. The stuff that has happened to us, I think its made us stronger and that we can move past it and remember the good things that happened instead of the bad and now we can move on and make new memories." Sian said as she got up and headed to her Ipod on the Ihome in the corner of the room. "What are you going?" Sophie said as she watched Sian walk across the room. "you'll see." she said as she pressed a button to start a song.

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
>When you get what you want, but not what you need<br>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
>Stuck in reverse<br>_

Sian walked back so sophie as the song came though the speakers and held out her hand to the brunette "Would you like to dance?" Sophie smiled and took Sian's hand and Sian pulled her to the middle of the room. Sian put her hands on Sophie's hips as sophie put her arms around Sian's neck pulling her close.

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
>When you lose something you can't replace<br>When you love someone, but it goes to waste  
>Could it be worse?<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you  
><em>

As they kept dancing Sian could feel Soph pull her even closer to her body and could feel a light kiss on her shoulder and another on her neck.

_And high up above or down below  
>When you're too in love to let it go<br>But if you never try you'll never know  
>Just what you're worth<em>

_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you_

_Tears stream down on your face  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<br>_

They slowly sway to the beat of the song, remembering all the positive things that have happened to them and forget all of the bad.

_Tears stream down on your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down on your face  
>And I...<br>_

Sian can feel the tears on her shoulder as she holds on to girl she wants to spend the rest of her life with and sings the last part of the fading song in Sophie's ear.

"_Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>And I will try to fix you"  
><em>

**Song: Fix You By Coldplay**


	2. Chapter 2

I think this will be the last chapter. Sorry it kind of short. This chapter contains sexy times!

Please comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Sian:<strong>

We kept dancing long after the song ended. I could feel her breath on my neck and it made me shiver as she kissed my shoulder. We swayed to the music still plating in our heads as I moved my hands from her hips to her back to pull her closer. My breath hitched as she slowly kissed up my neck and traced the shell of my ear with tongue before taking my earlobe into her mouth. She sucked on it until she let it go to whisper into my ear.

"I think we should continue this upstairs, don't you?"

All I can do is nod my head as she takes my hand and leads me to the stairs. When we get to the bedroom she pushes me over to bed until the back of my knees hit the side of the bed and I sit down. I watch as she pulls her dress over her head so she's standing in front of me in only her bra and panties. She straddles my legs so she's sitting on my lap and kisses my slowly. It doesn't take long for the kiss to deepen as my tongue begs for entrance, her mouth opened and our tongues danced together passionately. My hands roamed up her sides and covered her bra clad breast and she arched her back and moaned into my mouth. Soon Sophie broke the kiss as she started to unzip the back of my dress. With all my strength I lifted us up off the bed, she dropped off of me and finished taking my dress off. As soon as my dress hit the floor her lips attacked mine again. My hands reach behind her and undo her bra as she does the to me so we are both standing in only our panties. I turned us around and carefully lowered her back on the bed, to avoid hurting her bruised body. As I look over her body I see her try covering up.

"Don't, your beautiful, I love your body" I said as I start to crawl up the bed to where my girlfriend was laying still trying to cover herself up.

"How can you love this? Look at me, I'm broken." she said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Baby, your not broken. These bruises will fade but what's under them will always be here and I love that."

As I'm saying this she stops covering herself. I start to kiss up her body starting at her hip bone where there is a big bruise, I kiss up her stomach, softly kissing some of the smaller bruises. When I reach her breast, I take the right nipple into mouth, I lick and suck on it while my other hand works on her left nipple. I pull away and blow cool air on her nipple watching as it gets harder and then switch to the left nipple and repeat my actions until she is moan uncontrollably under me.

"Sian, please, I need more."

I move off of her and slowly take off her panties along with mine. I lay back down on top of her with my legs between hers. I lower my body and we both moan at the feeling of our naked bodies coming together for the first time in what seems like forever. I kiss up her neck, across her jaw line up to her lips where our tongues meet once again. After a few minutes of kissing I can feel us grinding together and we are moaning into each others mouths. I slip my hand between our bodies and cup her centre. She broke the kiss and whimpered into my ear.

"Please, baby, I need you so bad, please."

I pushed two fingers into her and her body arched as her nails dug into my shoulders from pleasure. I began slowly thrusting into her until she moans into my ear.

"F-faster, harder" as her hips move in time with my hand. I do as she said adding a third finger and move faster. I can tell she is getting close and won't take much more. Her legs spread wider and wrapped around my body, pulling me down onto my hand forcing it into her harder and deeper then before. After a few more thrust I curl my fingers and she is coming undone around my fingers, trembling underneath me and screaming my name. Before I even notice how close I am, her voice had me falling over the edge moaning her name.

I fall to the side of her and she curled into the side of me as I pull a blanket over the top of us. Our breathing was calming down and as we fell asleep I heard Sophie whisper into my ear.

"Sian, thanks for fixing me. I love you."


End file.
